


Take a Break

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overworking, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonah turned back to face the doctor. “Would you miss me?”The constant arguing between them? The constant favours he called in? The lack of boundaries? The tender words following the harsher ones? The in depth conversations they had? The understanding he had with no one other than him? “Yes, I would. Which is why I want you to take care of yourself.”
Relationships: Jonathan Fanshawe/Jonah Magnus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Take a Break

“Has the good doctor finally decided to take a break?” Jonah propped himself on his elbows, rising to get a better look at Jonathan as he entered the room and walked over to the bed where Jonah laid.

He gently pushed him back down. “It would be just as likely as you taking one,” he chastised. 

“Oh, come now. After all the effort I went to so we can have a moment together?”

“There are other ways to get my attention than allowing yourself to catch ill.” 

Jonah had, apparently, overworked himself against his warnings...again. Sometimes he wondered whether the man listened to what he had to say at all, and who Jonah’s apparent lack of concern over his own health would kill first: himself or Jonathan.

“But it is the most effective way. You can hardly argue with results.”

“I can argue with you, however.”

“There are other ways to settle a disagreement.” Jonah raised an eyebrow, leaning forward in an obvious attempt to close the distance between them before another fit of coughing caused him to curl in on himself. Jonathan shook his head disappointedly. 

“Not in your state there aren’t.”

Finally he recovered. “You would argue with a sick man? Shame on you doctor.” 

The doctor placed a finger beneath Jonah’s chin, tilting his head so they were looking eye-to-eye. “Then perhaps you should stop talking.”

A shudder went down Jonah’s spine and he laid back onto the various pillows that had been supporting him. He reached for Jonathan’s hand, caressing the back of it, pulling him closer.

“Perhaps you should make-” 

“I am not kissing you, Jonah. You are unwell.”

He dropped Jonathan’s hand and turned away from him.

“If you would take heed of the advice I give you as your doctor,” he continued, “perhaps you wouldn’t get so sick so often. I do worry that you’ll shorten your life if you continue on like this.”

A sigh, understanding yet still indignant. “As long as my Institute lives on, so shall I. To ensure that, it takes a little effort on my part. It’s a fair enough price to pay.” 

“It’s hardly a little effort, and if the price is your life then I don’t feel that is fair.”

Jonah turned back to face the doctor. “Would you miss me?”

The constant arguing between them? The constant favours he called in? The lack of boundaries? The tender words following the harsher ones? The in depth conversations they had? The understanding he had with no one other than him? “Yes, I would. Which is why I want you to take care of yourself.”

It seemed the familiar weight of Jonah’s gaze became heavier for just a moment as he took it in.

“Hmm. And I don’t suppose you have anything I could take?”

The corner of Jonathan’s lip curled upwards. “Of course I do, but it’s only effective if you _rest_.” He stressed the last part, knowing the man in question would never take it to heart but at least would hold it in his mind for the time being.

“Yes yes, very well.” Jonah waved his hand dismissively, but took the bottle Jonathan held out for him carefully, judging it before taking a sip and handing it back. “Is there a chance you would lay with me at least? You need a break as well.”

There was a pause, a mental debate on whether or not he should, before he wordlessly set his bag on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. Jonah’s hand was on his shoulder now, gently pulling him back. Always pulling him back.


End file.
